Umbarax
"Teridax was evil, he was selfish and sought power only for himself. He was everything the Makuta were created to stand against. I desire to rectify his crimes, and uphold The Three Virtues. As such, I wish to reinstate the Brotherhood of Makuta, with myself at its head. Mata Nui still has enemies. No doubt they linger in the dark places." -Umbarax to Tahu Umbarax was an ex-Dark Hunter, who proclaimed himself leader of the Makuta after Teridax's death. History Early Life Umbarax was created years ago by The Shadowed One from a pool of antidermis in The Southern Islands. By The Shadowed One, he was named Umbra. In his time as a Dark Hunter, he became close friends with fellow Dark Hunter Haradrak. Umbra was trained by "Ancient ". Before obtaining his Hau and Staffs of Loyalty , Umbra wore a powerless Kanohi Olmak, and used a Fire Sword and Zamor launcher. Dark Hunter Missions *Umbra took part in the Dark Hunter invasion of Metru Nui, in which he single-handedly killed 20 Toa. It was here that he found his Staffs of Loyalty, taken from a destroyed Vahki. *Later, Umbra was tasked with retrieving antidermis from The Southern Islands . While he was there, he submerged his staffs in the antidermis, giving them enhanced powers. He almost succeeded, but before he could escape, he was attacked by Makuta Bitil, who used his Kanohi to summon past versions of himself. Umbra was hopelessly outnumbered, but he knew the mask's drawbacks. Umbra attempted to kill one of Bitil's past selves, by throwing one of his staffs, but the double caught it and tossed it aside. Umbra was forced to leave the antidermis behind, but Bitil let him escape with his life. *Umbra's final mission before deserting was to assassinate a high priority target, Toa Lhikan. Umbra managed to infiltrate Metru Nui, and found Lhikan in the Coliseum. Had his aim been true, Lhikan would be dead, but Umbra's Zamor sphere missed by mere inches. Turaga Dume was alerted of Umbra's presence, and ordered an army of Vahki to capture Umbra, but the Dark Hunter escaped. Exile When Umbra returned to the Dark Hunters' base, and informed The Shadowed One of his failure, his leader was enraged. in his anger, The Shadowed One banished Umbra from the fortress. Umbra's career as a Dark Hunter was over. Umbra wandered for many years, seeking work where he could, if only to pass the time. When he came to Karda Nui, he found the Av-Matoran population intriguing. Umbra enslaved a portion of them, with his enhanced Staffs of Loyalty, with could convert any creature to serve the Staff's user, after the Staffs had been dipped in antidermis. A great number of these Matoran Umbra employed to find an entrance to The Codrex, but without the keystones, there was no way in. The rest of Umbra's Matoran guarded his makeshift fortress from attacks by the free Av-Matoran. Umbra found a modified Great Hau left abandoned in his fortress, and decided to take the mask for himself. Eventually, Umbra's forces were defeated, his matoran reverted to their usual selves. The Av-Matoran combined their arms to force Umbra out of their home. Order of Mata Nui While searching for a home, Umbra came across Axonn. Axonn agreed to let Umbra join the Order of Mata Nui, unaware of his past deeds. With the order, Umbra successfully subdued many Dark Hunter attacks, while in league with The Brotherhood of Makuta, trading weapons and information with them. For a brief time, Umbra served the Order faithfully, until Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, but upon meeting with his old friend Haradrak-who had also left the Dark Hunters a short time after Umbra was exiled-he devised a plan should Teridax fail. Haradrak joined the Order of Mata Nui, and the two remained members, continuing to plan, while making deals with the Makuta. In a fight against some Makuta, Umbra and Haradrak were mortally wounded, so Brutaka teleported them to the planet of Bara Magna. Bara Magna Glatorian Umbra and Haradrak landed on Bara Magna, surprised to find their wounds healed. The two traveled to Vulcanus, and become Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. They fought-and won-many many arena matches, before Umbra was banished for killing one of his opponents, a Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. Haradrak joined Umbra in self-imposed exile. As they traveled the desert as caravan guard, they continued their plan. it seemed unlikely that Teridax would fail, but someone had to take his place if he did. The Battle of Bara Magna During the Battle of Bara Magna, Umbra and Haradrak fought alongside the Toa and Glatorian, as they couldn't afford to give away their true allegiance. Umbra saved Tahu from a barrage of Zamor spheres shot by a group of Skakdi, reinforcing his ruse. Though the Toa were their temporary allies, Umbra and Haradrak found and misplaced pieces of the Golden Armour, in an attempt to delay Tahu from recovering it. They failed in this task however, as Tahu found all six pieces and destroyed Teridax's armies. Umbra looked on in despair, as a piece of Spherus Magna hit the head of The Great Spirit Robot, killing Teridax. The Reformation of Spherus Magna After Spherus Magna was reformed, Umbra remained allied to the Toa, while, in the ruins of the Great Spirit Robot, he began experimenting with energized protodermis, creating fire and shadow charged Thornax Fruit, as well as powering his old Kanohi Olmak. Here, he also planned to reform the Brotherhood of Makuta, with himself at its head, and Haradrak as his deputy. As such, he renamed himself Umbarax. Umbarax spoke with Tahu, who agreed to allow Umbarax reinstate the Makuta. Umbarax remained a benevolent protector for 500 years, before he decided he had gained the people's trust. Umbarax then had each of the Toa Nuva but Tahu killed, and accused The Toa of Fire of doing so. Umbarax then ordered Tahu be banished to wander the desert. Umbarax gained the trust of the Matoran and Agori of the newly rebuilt Vulcanus, and employed them to mine the Energized Protodermis under the surface. He also held arena fights, the likes of which had never been seen before. Umbarax began pitting single Glatorian against packs of Vorox, usually resulting in the Glatorian's death, or, at best, severe injury. Killing was not forbidden. When he felt the residents were loyal to him, he revealed his true colours and intentions, employing Skrall as law enforcers. Some of the Agori and Glatorian saw Umbarax's malevolence, and formed a rebellion against him. This rebellion was led by Ackar. They led an attack on the village, but they were easily defeated by Umbarax's Skrall, as well as a small group of Skakdi. The group tried to rally Agori and Matoran to their cause, but the villagers seemed subdued. The Glatorian noticed the villagers' armour was black, and their eyes grey and lifeless. They quickly retreated, and took refuge in Tesara. The Toa Vindex Umbarax soon became aware of six strange new Glatorian in his arena. He had never seen any Glatorian with armour colours such as these. The first was grey , the second white and orange, the third grey and black, the fourth purple and black, the fifth gold and white, and the sixth with armour of black and blue. They fought with extreme prowess, defeating each and every one of their opponents. Umbarax was amazed by the Agori's tales, and decided to spectate a match between the white and orange armoured Glatorian, and ten Skakdi. The Glatorian easily defeated the Skakdi, melting their armour, then, much to Umbarax's surprise, leaped into the air, launching a blast of superheated energy at the arena floor, then, just before he landed, suspended himself in mid-air. The Skakdi roared in pain as their feet burned from the Glatorian's blast. Umbarax noticed the Glatorian wore a Great Miru, which explained his abilities to levitate. Umbarax realized that this "Glatorian" was actually a Toa of Plasma. This had to mean that the other five were Toa as well. So far, these new Toa had done nothing to end Umbarax's reign, but Umbarax kept Skrall spies on them at all times. The next day, Umbarax saw one of the Toa, the Toa of Plasma, in conversation with Tahu at the outskirts of the village. Tahu handed the Toa something, a mask, perhaps, but it was too far away for Umbarax to see clearly. Not long after, the six Toa entered the Vulcanus arena, and the one in the centre, seemingly the leader-the Toa of Light- held up a small silver object, the one Tahu had given the Plasma Toa a week before. It was not a mask, but something else. Light spewed forth from the device, and the gathered Matoran and Agori regained their colours, and light returned to their eyes. The villagers were free from Umbarax's Staffs of Loyalty. Umbarax soon recognized these Toa as a threat, and decided they had to be dealt with. As the villagers were independent, killing the Toa would enrage them and most likely cause another rebellion, one against which even Umbarax would struggle. Using his Kanohi Olmak, Umbarax created a dimensional gate, to where, he did not know. Umbarax entered the portal himself, simply out of curiosity. Earth Umbarax's Olmak took him to a strange land. He found himself in a city of towering buildings of glass, populated by small, fleshy Matoran. Umbarax found these Matoran intriguing, they seemed to display no elemental powers, and none of them wore masks. Umbarax thought it the perfect time to experiment with his powers. He began firing a fire charged explosive Thornax at a building. The windows shattered, and the flames spread up the tower. Umbarax saw Flesh-Matoran leap out of the windows, their bodies on fire. So they burn... He thought to himself. Umbarax prepared another Thornax, but before he could fire, he felt something small hit his back. He lost his concentration on the Thornax and it dissolved. When Umbarax turned, he saw more of the Matoran facing him, holding strange looking Zamor Launchers, crouching behind odd-looking vehicles. The leader of the Matoran said something in a strange, garbled language, which Umbarax did not understand. He took that as an insult, and fired a Thornax at him. One of the spikes caught him in the chest, and red Protodermis leaked from the wound. The others fired their odd Zamor Launchers at him, many of the projectiles puncturing Umbarax's armour. The Makuta opened another portal to Spherus Magna and jumped in, closing it after him.He decided this would be where he sent the new Toa. (To be continued) Category:Former Dark Hunters Category:Bara Magna Category:Makuta